


trippin' on skies

by dormant_bender



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>only cliches happen beneath the stars, the blond knows, but he doesn't mind as long as he has rafinha beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trippin' on skies

**Author's Note:**

> and yes i totally used a line from youth by troye sivan ;)
> 
> (( even though this one-shot is about a month old and i just didn't want to post it because meh ))

    There are two things that the blond immediately notices when he returns home to his flat; one: that there's a form currently sitting upon his roof, and two: he had stayed out later than he had originally planned to with Ivan. Darkness surrounds him, save for the brilliantly shining moon up above, and encases him in the chill of the night air.

    His hands go to rub at his bare arms as he approaches his front door, glancing up once more at the form still resting peacefully on the roof. Obviously it had to be someone who had possession of the keys that he rarely gave out, which lessened the possibilities considerably. Eventually he discovers a few multi-colored pillows as well as an overnight bag slung carelessly across the couch cushions. Then he knows without a doubt that it's Rafinha.

    Which only posed a new question: why was he on the roof? 

    Already an amused smile twitches across the blond's thin lips as he seeks out the closet for a thin sweater to tug on, then like that he's meandering throughout the living space until he's in the backyard where he finds the ladder neatly folded near one of the back windows. Perplexed, he furrows his brows, but picks it up nonetheless to lay it against the side of the house.

    It takes less than a minute to climb up the contraption until he's safely—or at least as safely as one can be—on the roof. He shoves his hands deep within his pockets as he cautiously crosses the tiles until he's near the center of the roof where the form is located, just casually sitting there with his face turned towards the sky.

    "Rafa?" He breathes into the cool night air as he plops down beside him, pulling his knees up to his chest. "Hey? You okay?"

    As if previously in a trance, the brunet startles and glances to the side at Marc, lips twitching upward into a small smile. "Oh, hey. You were gone forever and I got bored and tired of waiting for you inside."

    An apologetic smile graces his countenance then as he gazes at the brunet, eyes pleading for forgiveness though his curiosity noticeably heightens. "How did you even get up here anyway? You didn't use a ladder or anything?"

    Rafinha snickers quietly to himself then shrugs a shoulder, "I climbed obviously. What's the point of living life without a little danger and fun anyway? Lemme guess: _you_ used a ladder?"

    Pale hands raise defensively and he leans closer towards the younger to bump shoulders. "I'm not nearly as resourceful as you are. Remember when you dared me to climb that huge tree near the training center?"

    "How could I forget? You didn't even get halfway up, merdinha." Another litany of chuckles emanates from the Brazilian as he unconsciously inches closer towards the blond, hands splaying flat out against the tiles as he leans back to survey the sky once more. "I remember you trying to grasp the tiniest branch, which was the stupidest thing I've ever witnessed by the way, and then you fell and sprained your ankle." 

    Marc unconsciously shifts his hand until it rests on top of the younger's, curling his fingers around the cooler digits. "It was painful and not worth it at all, but I did it for you, y'know."

    The russet hand shifts beneath the warmth the latter provides to twine their fingers together, "Because you love impressing me, right?" He offers another chuckle that the blond echoes with one of his own. "I'm more impressed with the other things you can do with your hands though, the less dangerous things. Like catching all those balls," His brushes the pad of his thumb along the smooth skin on Marc's hand: "—or the way you cook me breakfast whenever I come over.. The way you hold my hand, like this. All the sappy overly-romantic stuff that you tend to do."

    Silence is welcomed rather than uncomfortable as the blond sits there, the grip on the younger's hand tightening considerably. The brunet glances up at him in response to the action to quirk an imploring brow but the blond doesn't notice, however, he's instead far too preoccupied with staring up at the sky that twinkles with a variety of tiny little speckles of light.

    Rafinha doesn't speak either as he leans his head against Marc's shoulder, nuzzling his cold nose against the warm skin of his neck. One pale arm slinks around his form, bringing him as close as possible, then gathers his hand once more with his idle one. The fingers on the hand around him traces tiny circles against the cool skin of his arms, noting the tiny bumps of raised flesh there, before he makes a grunt.

    "Why did you even come up here? You never told me?" Queries the blond as he halts the movements of his fingers to unzip his sweater, shrugging his shoulder out of it, then stretching it so it wraps around Rafinha.

    "I wasn't cold," denies the Brazilian who snuggles against the elder's chest nonetheless, sighing contently at the warmth that radiates from Marc's chest. "Like I said, you weren't home and I didn't know where you were, so I got a little.. Lonely? I guess?"

    "So you decided to climb onto the roof so the stars could keep you company?"

    Russet cheeks flush a deep crimson, not that the blond can see it. But what he does feel is the squeeze of his thigh as a response. "I swear if you laugh, Marquinho." 

    "I wasn't going to.. It's cute, in my opinion. Make any new friends while I was gone?"

    Rafinha releases a soft affirmative sound of he shifts his countenance up to face the sky once more, the pale light from the moon bathing his face in its soft glow. "A few, yeah. There's one, sort of near the moon, and I decided that it's you. See it?" He reluctantly maneuvers a hand so he can point in the direction of a cluster of stars with one shining the brightest in the center, "That's little Marquinho."

    "How can you even be sure that's the one?"

    Rafinha is silent for a moment, his thin fingers instead tracing meaningless lines and shapes upon his jeans. It was a timid action that wasn't characteristically him, but the blond doesn't question it, he instead allows him all the time in the world to respond. A bashful laugh echoes from plump lips as he finally lifts his head to gaze upon Marc's face, the blond staring at him curiously with a small smile.

    "What?"

    "It's just—it's the brightest, didn't you notice? It was the first one I saw when I came up here, when the rest of the sky was still black and empty. I don't know—this is stupid, never mind."

    "No, no—It's not stupid, I promise. It's just—usually it's me that does all the romantic stuff, it's not weird or anything. Just different."

    Rafinha rests his chin upon Marc's shoulder and continues to gaze at him, the reflection of stars bright in his gaze. "It takes that one little light to make everything bright, I guess? I don't know, I'm not like you. I'm not good with words and putting them together to make sense."

    One of the most wistful smiles imaginable settles upon the blond's countenance, however, as he tilts his head downward to better look at the younger. "I get it. I know what you mean, except my light is always with me, not just a star in the sky."

    It's then the latter's countenance falls and he groans outwardly, burying his face within the shield of Marc's neck. "This is what I meant, you make all the sense. Why couldn't I have just said that?"

    "It's not about words making sense, Rafa." He hears and feels the scoff against his neck along with a hot puff of air.

    "Easy for you to say," murmurs the Brazilian. "I guess what I'm trying to say is.. That it's another way for me to say I love you? A lot. Sprained ankles and burns on your hands from cooking—all of that. Even all the stupid things I dare you to do. I don't say it a lot, or probably enough, but it's just.. I don't know. This is why I didn't want to say anything."

    Touched, the blond smiles to himself. All the butterflies that were previously fluttering about where now going on a rampage within his abdomen. Almost as if they had doubled in number, enough to send a shiver throughout his form. He hugs the sweater tighter around the brunet's body and attempts to bring him closer and he does. One of his legs are now tangled with Marc's, his body leaning into the contours of him.

    "You're so cute, Rafa."

    "I'm a grown man with facial hair, but you still decide to label me as 'cute?' Let me go." 

    But he doesn't put up a fight in the least, or at all really. "How do you expect me to let you go now?"

    "I dunno, just move your arms, I guess?"

    "Can't do that."

    Another soft hum spews from the younger as he lays his head on his shoulder once more, breathing soft and steady. "Why not?"

    Marc shifts to press a kiss to the crown of his head, "Because I love you too. Letting you go now would be stupid, actually—.. Letting you ever go would be."

    "So am I your prisoner of love now?" Comes the cheeky response as the brunet presses a tender kiss to Marc's throat. "Am I to be shackled by your affections?"

    "Something like that?"

**Author's Note:**

> fluff for all. :3 <3 xx


End file.
